bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Die geheimnisvolle Statue
Die geheimnisvolle Statue ist die erste Folge der dritten Staffel der Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickserie. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 29. März 2009 im KiKa.Bibi und Tina auf fernsehserien.de Zusammen mit Das Zirkuspony ist die Folge am 10. Oktober 2008 als Kauf-DVD erschienen.amazon.de Dies ist die erste Zeichentrickepisode, die nicht auf einer Hörspielfolge basierte. Ihr ursprünglicher Name war Das Gestüt des Grafen, sie wurde jedoch umbenannt, da es nicht hauptsächlich um das Gebäude des Gestüts, sondern vor allem um die Pferde und um das Finden der Statue geht.Beitrag im Bibi Blocksberg Forum Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung Aufgrund einer alten Schuld soll Graf Falko von Falkenstein alle seine Pferde verlieren - auch Alexanders Pferd Maharadscha. Nur wenn Bibi, Tina und Alexander eine goldene Reiterstatue wiederbeschaffen, die einst auf Schloss Falkenstein gestohlen wurde, kann der Graf sein Gestüt behalten. Dazu muss Bibi sich, Tina und Alexander in die Vergangenheit hexen. Dort verfolgen sie den Dieb, entdecken die Statue - und kommen einem düsteren Geheimnis auf die Spur. Zusammenfassung thumb|left|200px|Baron von Falkenstein konfrontiert den GrafenBibi und Tina veranstalten ein Wettreiten. Das Ziel ist dieses Mal Schloss Falkenstein. Dort erwartet sie und Alex jedoch eine unangenehme Überraschung. Baron von Ochsen präsentiert dem Grafen einen alten Schuldschein. Der Schein stammt von Leo von Falkenstein, dem Schlossgründer persönlich. Baron von Ochsen verlangt nun die Begleichung der Schuld und zwar durch die Übereignung sämtlicher Pferde des Grafen. Der Graf ist entsetzt. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass ein von Falkenstein jemals Schulden gemacht haben soll. Er geht in die Bibliothek um in der Schlosschronik, die penibel über sämtliche Ereignisse in der Geschichte des Schlosses berichtet, nach entlastenden Beweisen zu suchen. In der Zwischenzeit bringen Bibi, Tina und Alex die Pferde des gräflichen Stalls zum Martinshof, wo sie vor Baron von Ochsen sicherer sind als im Schloss. Die Ferienkinder sind sofort hellauf begeistert und nehmen sich mit Freuden der Aufgabe an für die Pferde zu sorgen. thumb|200px|Die gräflichen Pferde auf dem MartinshofWährenddessen hat Graf von Falkenstein in der Schlosschronik den entsprechenden Band gefunden. Unglücklicherweise fehlen genau die Seiten der Tage, in denen der Schuldschein ausgestellt wurde. Als Bibi, Tina und Alex wieder zurück im Schloss sind, ist dies das geringste Problem. Bibi hext die Seiten einfach wieder ganz. Nun lernen sie allerdings, dass der Schuldschein echt ist. Leo von Falkenstein hatte ihn ausgestellt, nachdem eine wertvolle Statue der von Ochsens bei einem Fest auf dem Schloss gestohlen worden war. Der Schuldschein sollte bis zur Wiederbeschaffung der Statue gültig sein, aber nur eingelöst werden, wenn die von Ochsens in großer Not wären. Dies war momentan der Fall. Bibi verspricht dem Grafen die Statue zurück zu beschaffen, wenn er ihr nur etwas mehr Zeit, bis zum Abend, verschaffen könne. thumb|left|200px|Bibi und Tina vor der wiedergefundenen StatueAlso machen Bibi, Tina und Alex sich auf die Suche. In dem Raum, in dem damals das Fest stattgefunden hatte, hext Bibi sich und ihre Freunde zurück in die Vergangenheit. Dort können sie den Dieb bis in den Keller verfolgen, doch der Hexspruch verliert zu früh seine Wirkung, sodass die Kinder die Identität des Diebes nicht feststellen können. In einen Spiegel hext Bibi ein Bild vom Aufenthaltsort der Statue. Die Freunde stellen fest, dass das Diebesgut irgendwo im Keller des Schlosses sein muss. Sie durchsuchen alle Räume, doch ohne Erfolg. Dann entdecken sie jedoch eine Geheimtür, die noch eine Etage tiefer führt. Dort finden sie tatsächlich die Statue. Alten Aufzeichnungen entnehmen die Kinder, dass der Sohn des Schlossgründers, Ferdinand von Falkenstein, für den Diebstahl verantwortlich ist. Bibi hext die Statue transportfähig klein. Doch auf dem Rückweg löst die stolpernde Tina eine erneute Geheimtür im Boden aus, durch die die Kinder tief fallen. Durch Zufall finden sie den Durchgang zu einem weiteren Raum mit einer Treppe. Sie kommen beim Grafen persönlich heraus. thumb|200px|Die Schuld ist beglichenDieser hatte inzwischen versucht den Baron von Ochsen hinzuhalten, doch der Baron hat nun endgültig die Geduld verloren. Er hat erfahren, dass die Pferde auf dem Martinshof sind und ist gerade dabei die Tiere abzutransportieren, als Bibi, Tina, Alex und der Graf eintreffen. Die Statue wird ihrem rechtmäßigem Eigentümer übergeben und die Schuld ist beglichen. Die Pferde können in den Stall des Grafen zurückkehren. Sprecher Bibis Hexsprüche thumb|200px|Auf dem Weg in die Vergangenheit *Eene meene Mummenschanz, die Chronik ist jetzt wieder ganz. Hex-hex! *Eene meene rote Glut, zeige mir das Diebesgut. Hex-hex! (nicht angewandt; von Bibi nur so vor sich hin gemurmelt) *Eene meene san and night, faster your and my go flight . Eene meene Sternenklar, wir wollen wissen, wie es war. Eene meene castor spell, keiner kann uns dabei invisible. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Mäusemist, Spiegel zeig uns, wo die Statue ist. Hex-hex! *Eene meene my year ten, an den Bodenstein ein pen. Hex-hex! *Eene meene cow, Fackeln faster glow. Hex-hex! *Eene meene pench and pew , again page new. Hex-hex! *Eene meene sea jewell shiny, Statue wird winzig littl and tiny. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Wand, ne Laterne in die Hand. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Tonne, stehn bleibt die Kolonne. Hex-hex! *Eene meene story, you Statue ist befor big glory. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Honey, gesattelt sind die Poney. Eene meene silber latte, die Kinder haben Kappen. Hex-hex! Referenzen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden